


The Four Best Ways to Relieve Tension

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…</p>
<p>John works his way through the four best ways to relieve the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Best Ways to Relieve Tension

They practically fell into the flat and John headed straight into the kitchen, where he put the kettle on.

“First things first,” he said.  “I am having a cup of tea.”

Sherlock, predictably, made a dismissive noise and opened his laptop, although it was noticeable that he accepted the mug John gave him and made a noise that John interpreted as “Ta!”

“And now I’m going for a long hot shower, to remove all the mud, grime and goodness knows what else we’ve been through today; ensure that any cuts I’ve acquired are clean; and hopefully stop the bruises from making me too stiff tomorrow morning.  I recommend you have one too.”

“Hmm”

Ten minutes later, when John was drying himself off, Sherlock opened the bathroom door and wandered in.

“How soon until we can eat?”

“Shouldn’t be too long.  I thought Thai would be nice.  You could have a shower while you wait.”

Sherlock threw his clothes off and got into the shower.

Shortly after that the doorbell rang and John went down to answer it.  He let in Greg Lestrade who was carrying a takeaway.

“Sherlock, food’s here!”

John cleared space on the table for the various dishes, whilst Greg rounded up the knives and forks.

  Sherlock soon joined them and sniffed the air.

“I thought we were having Thai.”

“Yeah well,” said Greg.  “There was a long queue at the Thai place, so I went to the Chinese because it was quicker.

There was silence as they all started eating. 

After a few minutes Greg said, “I was so worried.  We knew the river was rising and we didn’t have that long to find you.”

“Don’t worry.  You got to us in time.” John leaned towards Greg and gave him a quick kiss.  Greg in turn moved closer to John and ran his hands over his body, as if to reassure himself that John was okay.  John responded by giving him a deeper kiss.

Sherlock, meanwhile, took the opportunity to steal the remaining prawns, whilst John almost crawled into Greg’s lap.

“I believe the correct expression is ‘get a room’” Sherlock remarked.

“We’re about to,” John replied.

“And try not to be too energetic.”

“Use your headphones then.”

“There are only so many times you can repair your bed before you are going to have to ask Mrs Hudson for a new one.  I look forward to listening to your explanation as to why you need one.”

 


End file.
